custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist
"My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist"/Chandelier Chaos is the twentieth and final episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Doctor Barney is Here!", "The Dentist Makes Me Smile", "A Picture of Health" and "Brushing Up on Teeth". Barney and his friends have fun pretending to be dentists and doctors. Barney reassures Laura that it's natural to lose a baby tooth and that we need to keep our teeth clean by brushing them. Regular visits to the dentist also keep our teeth healthy. Barney reminds us that to keep our bodies strong, we need to exercise and eat healthy food. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Brushing My Teeth # What Would I Do Without My Teeth? # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings/Caring Hearts) # Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play!/Coming On Strong) # The Yum Yum Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # I Love You # All I Ask of You (Second Reprise) # Chandelier Crash/Fire Trivia * This episode uses some dentist office scenes from The Adventure Screen segment of "Brushing Up on Teeth". Also, Barney says the same exact lines from said episode. * This is the last episode to be produced by Connecticut Public Television. * This episode was featured in "Let's Go to the Doctor". Air date May 13, 2005 Written by Jeanne Simpson Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Dentists and Doctors Being Clean and Healthy Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Laura Jackson David Carlotta Christine Madame Giry Meg Giry Raoul Monsieur Andre Monsieur Firmin The Phantom WARNING CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND GRAPHIC SCENES Plot:Raoul stared at them, he is upset. The guards are ready to shoot at The Phantom, Raoul couldn't wait for him to die. Phantom: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you, Christine turns to him and puts her hand on his face. Phantom: Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine, That's all I ask of- He is cut off for Christine pulls the mask off his face, revealing half of his face messed up. His eye is larger than the other, his hair is mostly gone, his face is burnt in a way. The Phantom has revealed his true identity. The Phantom's face has been revealed making everyone gasp in fear, The Phantom is upset in many ways. He looks at the chandelier than to the guards that are coming for him. The Phantom grabs Christine and cuts the rope causing the chandelier to shake, he then kicks a lever revealing a trapdoor under them. In the chandelier control room everything is coming down, which causes the chandelier to fall. But the chain catches on to something causing it to swing down. Everyone is scattered all over the place, the chandelier comes close to the ground heading towards Reyer. "Go!" He cried out to his men as he dodges the chandelier. The chandelier hits the floor causing it to set on fire, everyone tries to run but they keep pushing and falling while trying to exit the building as quickly as possible. On the backstage actors are scattered everywhere, Carlotta is looking for Piangi but finds him dead. "Piangi!" She cried. "My love!" She found him with a rope around his neck, she gets down crying for him. "Oh, my God!" Andre cried out. "We're ruined,Andre," Firmin said. "Ruined!" Raoul is still in his box, he grabs a rope by him and slides down. He has to save Christine, he has to find Madame Giry. The whole building caught on fire causing the windows to explode, people are scattered everywhere all over the streets. In backstage Raoul finds Madame Giry. "Where did he take her?" Raoul demanded. "Come with me, monsieur" Madame Giry said. "I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" "I'll come with you!" Meg barged in. "No, Meg, no," Madame Giry stops her. "You must stay here," Madame Giry turns back to Raoul. "Come with me. Do as I say." As Madame Giry and Raoul leave Meg sees a group of people follow them but she tries to stop them. "No!" She yelled spreading her arm in front of them so they wouldn't get through her. Category:2005 episodes Category:Fire scenes Category:Scary scenes Category:Disaster scenes Category:Violent scenes